The present invention relates to a ruler, more particularly to a ruler is of an integral structure for measuring shape of an object.
The structure of a conventional shape-measuring ruler is often defectively designed and constructed and in such a way that its component parts are prone to fall apart by accident. In addition, a conventional shape-measuring ruler is not equipped to permit a precise measurement of the shape of an object.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shape-measuring ruler mainly comprises a frame 1, an inlet piece 2, and a plurality of sliding rods 3. The conjugation of the frame 1 and the inlet piece 2 is completed by means of the tenon parts 101 and 201 and the mortise recesses 102 and 202. However, the tenon parts 101 and 201 are vulnerable to breakage after a prolonged and repeated usage. Moreover, the displacement of a sliding rod 3 is inevitable when the process of measuring the shape of an object is under this way, bringing about an inaccurate shape measurement of an object.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a ruler with enhanced integral structures for measuring shape in a precise manner.